diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zerghunterxxx
Hi there, Zerghunterxxx! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on User:Zerghunterxxx! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Tephra! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Tephra (Talk) 17:16, May 24, 2012 Response Thank you for your comments. Even though you were basically demanding that I immediately leave...at least you were being direct, however blunt; I kind of like that in a person. But on the other hand... :What are you trying to say, exactly? That I should go and leave him to do whatever he wants? Stay or go, it seems it's pretty much going to happen either way; you don't need to worry about that. That World of Warcraft and Diablo are a joke, and that Starcraft is the only thing that matters? Well, maybe the first game, but that other one, I mean, come on... or was that basically just an attempt at spamming? And, if I may ask, what do you mean when you say Justice is not the same in real life as it is in Diablo? ::If nothing else, tell me this: Are his edits genuinely "superior" to mine, in your opinion? I am so sick and tired of arguing over this...I began to seriously edit here, because the pages as they were before had not been edited in a long time, and I truly wanted people who wanted fairly complete information on Diablo lore to have a place they can go to when they wanted to. To put everything you have into writing something and then finding out that your work has actually been cited and used elsewhere, as knowledge, as reference, is the proudest thing a writer can feel. If you've edited at all, here or elsewhere, you would understand. :::I have been more reserved than others, mostly focused on working independently, and many people do make far more superior edits than I do...but I never wanted it to come to this. I'm sorry if I said something that may have offended you or Hawki, but know this: If both of you prefer that I leave, then, well - all I'm saying is that I'm willing to do almost anything to resolve this argument. I can only hope my doing so will satisfy you both. Ralnon (talk) 00:42, May 25, 2012 (UTC)